


Tough Little Boys

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not going to turn into another Maes Hughes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- is not now nor shall ever be mine
> 
> Timeline/Spoilers- post 108
> 
> Warning- does silly and sappy need a warning?

X X X

When Winry first told him that he was going to be a dad, Ed promised himself and the world that he would one, not be like his own dad and two, he wouldn't be like Maes Hughes with the pictures and the emotional overreactions. He was vaguely aware of all the side betting going on, but Ed knew these were promises he could keep; that was until Zachary took his first breath and screamed out to the world another Elric had arrived. Hughes would have been proud of how many pictures Ed took. He made sure he called the bastard about them at least once a week just to hear Mustang rant. They both knew Mustang appreciated the calls. He missed Hughes's calls.

Every day with Zack was an adventure. Ed and Winry were thankful that previous experience in pulling all nighters had left them at least a little prepared for being up at all hours, but there was nothing that could prepare them for their son's voracious appetite or what he turned his meals into afterward. Milk was evil and now Ed had proof in a fold of cotton. Al missed out on some of the baby's firsts, but he had sent a few stand-in's for himself. Ed only fussed a little at his brother's choices since Winry enjoyed talking with Riza and Ed got great pleasure of 'flying' his son around after a big meal then handing him off to Mustang and counting down how long it would take for Zach to spit up. The saving grace to it was Winry knew Zack loved to be held up by his belly and flown so Ed never suffered much for his misdeeds. He even got a perfect picture of Mustang nearly puking doing a diaper change. Ed refused to confess that he, too, had nearly done the same more than once.

Ed bounced around the house when Winry told them he was going to be a daddy again. Evelyn was the most beautiful little girl ever to be born. Now Ed understood why Hughes had tattooed every one of Elicia's pictures to Mustang's forehead. Everyone simply needed to understand just how beautiful their little girls were. Al was quick to call Ed on it, but Ed didn't care. His little girl was the spitting image of her mother while Zach looked more like him every day and, if he had to fill volumes with pictures to prove it, he would.

Evie was barely able to hold her head up by herself when Grumman rescinded the fraternization rule for the military. The next night Ed had a nightmare with Evelyn arm in arm with her new husband, Bastard Number Two Mustang. He woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Afterward, he was so overprotective of Evelyn that he caught himself giving the evil eye to some poor baby boy in the park. Unfortunately, Winry caught him at it, too and slapped him in the back of the head. Ed might be overprotective but at least he wasn't overly emotional, like Hughes. He still had that.

Sometimes, Ed felt a little sad that his father had felt so isolated by his unique nature and had missed out on all the things Ed wouldn't trade for the world. Just watching his babies sleep could captivate him. Ed read them a bedtime story every night from the time they were way too small to understand. He did try to slither out of diaper duties and he was hopeless with a handkerchief and a snot-glazed face but he did his best.

But no matter how good of a father he thought he was, how emotionally restrained he promised he'd be, Ed lost it the day he had to walk Zach to his first day of school. He had his camera and the world's tightest grip on Zach' little hand. As soon as Zach saw the school house, he pulled free and took off, waving like mad at his father. Ed bawled all the way home. Winry was fine until she took one look at him then she started crying. Al and Mustang could never know.


End file.
